Mr. Big Jerk and Little Ms. Crybaby
by Cherry Cheesecake
Summary: Trunks, the 'jerk', and Marron, the 'crybaby', hit it off by being general rivals at an extremely young age. This story pretty much tells of how much they hate eachother. R&R!!
1. Look at the Fireworks!

Mr. Big Jerk and Little Ms. Crybaby  
  
A/N: Ahh, the young lives of two little rivals. I'm making a sequel for this.  
  
Chapter 1: Look at the Fireworks!  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning around the Kame House. The water was as calm as always and the rays of the sun shone down, replicating a golden cascade on the never-ending spread of sea. Marron was up in the kitchen watching her mother, Juuhachigou, and the "piggy", Oolong, prepare a hearty morning's meal. So far, they were the only ones awake. Soon, everyone else would be too, once they smell the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy, what's those?" the little six-year-old asked, referring to the flat pieces of bread she saw her mother cooking in the pan. Her little blonde pigtails bounced on her shoulders as she got out of her chair to take a closer look.  
  
"These are called 'pancakes', Marron..." Juuhachigou replied warmly while flipping over a piece.  
  
Oolong quickly turned his attention towards them. "WHAT?!" he snapped. Marron flinched at his sudden outburst. "Kid, you mean you're telling me you don't KNOW what a pancake is?!?! Geez, you must've gotten your IQ from your mother!"  
  
"HEY! Watch it, PIG!!!" Juuhachigou warned and gave him a death glare.  
  
"Yes, ma'am…" he squeaked as he shrank back to a corner.  
  
"He, he, you silly piggy!" Marron giggled. Oolong snorted and continued with his cooking.  
  
A few minutes later, Krillin and Master Roshi walked in with their mouths watery and their noses in the air. Eagerly, they took their seats at the table.  
  
"Morning, daddy!" Marron greeted.  
  
"Good morning, sweetie." Krillin replied as he let her jump on him with open arms.  
  
She looked at Master Roshi, who was reading some magazines. "Morning, Mr. Roshi!" she added.  
  
"Eh? Oh…morning, Marron." He replied without looking away from his reading, or shall I say "observing" (um, just in case you didn't know, he likes looking at dirty pictures of women). Krillin grunted in disgust and turned to his wife.  
  
"So, what are we having?" he asked.  
  
"A baby…" Juuhachigou replied jokingly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Krillin screeched in surprise. Poor Marron, who was still on his lap, had nearly gone deaf from that.  
  
Juuhachigou laughed and placed down her spatula. "I was only kidding around, Krillin. We're having pancakes and whatever 'piggy', here, is cooking." She said then suddenly turned silent. Being the pompous person she was, this was her way of saying, "You tell anyone about this moment and I'll kick your asses to Pluto!!!"  
  
*After Breakfast*  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring! Juuhachigou groaned and then quickly picked up the dreaded noise otherwise known as the phone. Irritably, she spoke into it. "Hello?!"  
  
"Hi, this is Bulma!" said the voice on the other line.  
  
Juuhachigou grimaced, then she noticed Krillin walk into the room. Hastily, she threw it at him. Confused, he put the receiver to his ear. "Uh, hello?" he asked as his wife left.  
  
"Krillin? Gee, I could've sworn I was talking to Juuhachigou earlier…"  
  
"Uh…" was his reply.  
  
"Anyway, nevermind that. I just called to invite everyone that's over there right now to a party today. It's another one of my get-togethers."  
  
"Um, sure, Bulma…this wouldn't happen to be another of your last-minute invitations, would it?"  
  
She laughed. "You know me, always too busy with arranging the party to even invite the guests!"  
  
"Yeah, I DO know you." Krillin replied.  
  
Bulma laughed again. "Oh, well…the party is at 3."  
  
"In the afternoon?"  
  
"No, I mean in the morning…of course in the afternoon! And don't forget to bring Marron with you. I'm sure Bra will be glad to see her."  
  
"But isn't Bra only a year…" he was cut off by a "click" sound. Bulma had already hung up. "…old?" he finished. With a sigh, he put down his phone and went to inform everyone about the party.  
  
*At the Briefs'*  
  
Trunks quietly crept down the dark hallways of the third floor. He moved like a shadow, trying to avoid being hit and "killed" during the game. There was someone else up there with him. That scent filled the air again. He could smell him. He was near. With a sly grin and a silent snicker, he made his way towards the closet door, knowing that his prey was hidden within. Slowly, he reached for the knob. Beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. His hand inching closer and closer until, finally, he had a hold of it. Steadily, he twisted it around and swung the door open, nearly tearing it off. With one quick holler, which was the signal of war, he jumped in and began searching around, but no luck. Disappointment spread all over his face and he walked back out. He treaded towards the stairs when…  
  
"HHEEYYAA!!!" someone cried from behind and tackled him to the floor.  
  
Taken by surprise, he fought back and pushed the person off. Laughter was heard. Trunks scrambled to his feet, realizing who it was.  
  
"I got you! You LOSE!" Goten announced proudly.  
  
Trunks frowned. "Goten! You were supposed to be in the closet!" he yelled.  
  
"What? Why? So you could WIN?!" Goten shot back.  
  
"EXACTLY!"  
  
"WHAT? You can't be a winner ALL the time, Trunks."  
  
"Yes I can." Trunks replied arrogantly.  
  
"No you can't." Goten told him.  
  
"YES I can!!"  
  
"NO you can't!!"  
  
"YES I CAN!!!"  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T!!!"  
  
"YE--" Trunks was cut off. "Boys, come down here and help me with some things!" Bulma called from downstairs.  
  
"Okay!" the two yelled and raced down.  
  
*Later when the Party Began*  
  
Bulma looked around. She couldn't see them anywhere. They were up to something again. And she knew. It was too calm and smooth all around. This made her a bit uneasy as she shifted in her seat, listening to some business people.  
  
"C'mon, Goten!" Trunks whispered.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Goten murmured back.  
  
The two crawled under table after table until they finally reached their destination. The punch bowl. Slowly and cautiously, they stood up, keeping their heads crouched down a little. Trunks reached into his pocket and brought out two firecrackers. Goten brought out a match.  
  
Carefully, Trunks placed one of the firecrackers into the punch bowl and looked around. Good, no one saw them. Then he looked at the other firecracker in his hand.  
  
"What should I do wit--" he stopped and noticed a huge, gigantic cake on the table. With a devious smirk, he placed the other one in the cake. Goten watched him and let out a snicker. Then he lighted the firecrackers and the two immediately disappeared behind the house.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Marron cheerfully walked around and noticed the two boys run for cover. Obliviously, she followed them to the side, where they observed the party. Trunks was grinning as he and Goten peeked out, without realizing that a certain pigtailed blonde was right behind.  
  
Marron curiously followed their gaze to the punch table and wondered what was so special about it. Then…  
  
"BOOM!!! POP!!! POP!!!" It exploded! The liquid from the punch and the pieces from the cake went soaring into the air, covering everything within 100 feet. People screamed and ran around, trying to get the stuff out of their hair and clothes. Bulma was one of them and so was…Vegeta, except he didn't run around or scream for that matter. He merely stood with his fists clenched and steam coming from his ear.  
  
Marron was surprised and turned pale for a moment. Once recovered, she looked at the snickering boys in front of her.  
  
"You're in trouble!" she yelled. They both spun around and gasped.  
  
"Marron, what're you doing here?!" Trunks fumed.  
  
She responded by sticking her tongue out at him and anticipated to run away, but he suddenly caught her by her hair and pulled her back.  
  
"OOWWW!!" she yelped in pain. "TRUNKS! You're hurting me!"  
  
Trunks let go and glared. Goten watched her with pity.  
  
"You better not tell ANYONE!" Trunks growled at the crying girl. She stared back at him and sniffed. For some reason, he felt sorry for her, but didn't let that stop his ego.  
  
"Stop crying, will ya?!" he barked, which made her tears fall more rapidly. With a disgusted look, he turned away, trying to avoid her eyes. "Crybaby," he mumbled.  
  
Marron frowned at him, "Meanie! I HATE YOU!!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I hate you too! Little bratty crybaby!" Trunks shot back as he turned back around. They both started calling each other names. But, of course, Trunks knew a heck of a lot more names than she did, which she didn't understand. They ranted on for about half an hour, when someone grabbed a hold of Trunks' shoulder. At first, he thought it was Goten, but the hand felt larger and a lot stronger. Timidly, he turned around only to meet with two coal black eyes that burned into his blue ones.  
  
"He-he-hello, father." Trunks greeted apprehensively.  
  
Vegeta sneered and growled, "BOY!! I'm gonna rip your lungs out!" Cake still covered parts of his face as he tightened his grip on his son. Trunks now trembled under his father's touch and pleaded with his eyes to have mercy on him. Goten saw this and was about to run away when Vegeta reached out and grabbed him. Now, he had the two firmly in his grasp and was about to blow them when Bulma called him from behind.  
  
"VEGETA! Leave them alone. They are only kids, for Kami's sake!" she scolded.  
  
"So? Goten is ten and Trunks is eleven." he snorted.  
  
"So, they don't know any better!" Bulma shot him a death glare. With a disappointed grunt, he let go of the two boys and stomped away. Trunks and Goten sighed in relief but immediately froze when they noticed Bulma's glower. She marched on over to them.  
  
"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!!" she scolded. "And for what you've done, you'll just have to be punished. First, I want you both to apologize to everyone here. Address them formally, one by one. Then, clean up all the mess around this area, and I don't want to see a single piece of trash or leftover cake on the ground or anywhere else!"  
  
Trunks groaned. "EVERYONE???" he asked.  
  
"Yes, everyone," Bulma replied sternly.  
  
A/N: Next chapter coming up very soon… 


	2. Responsibility

Mr. Big Jerk and Little Ms. Crybaby  
  
A/N: Here's your next chappie!!! And I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, *takes deep breath* REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry for taking a very LONG time to post this one up. I promise I'll be a little quicker. And thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Chapter 2: Responsibility  
  
--A few years later (just a few)--  
  
Trunks =14  
  
Goten =13  
  
Bra =4  
  
Marron =9  
  
-- Capsule Corp --  
  
Trunks stood firm and tried to look as grown-up as he possibly could. He really wanted this job for two main reasons. One: for the cash (because his mother refused to give him any), and two: to throw a party while the adults weren't around. Goten was gonna be his partner in this whole ordeal, so it made it harder for Juuhachigou to make up her mind.  
  
"Hmmm…I don't know…"  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Juu! They're the only ones available on such short notice," Krillin tried to reason.  
  
"But…how can I trust them?"  
  
"Do not worry yourself, ma'am. I assure you that Goten and I will have everything under control," Trunks encouraged confidently.  
  
Juuhachigou eyed him doubtfully and rubbed her chin. Marron kept tugging at her mother's blouse, telling her that she didn't need a babysitter and that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.  
  
"Maybe I should just stay…"  
  
"Oh, no you're NOT!!" Bulma demanded, "This is a vacation for all the adults in this friendship. It'll only be for TWO days! If you don't go, I swear I'll keep bugging you for the rest of your life!!!"  
  
Juuhachigou's eye's widened with fear. After much staring, she finally agreed and said her good-byes to her daughter, who was still protesting. Bulma ushered Bra into the living room and told her to be a good little girl. The 4-year-old nodded and went off to play. Bulma walked back to her son.  
  
"Trunks, I'm depending on you to take care of things while we're gone."  
  
Trunks chuckled and shook his head. "Mom, you worry too much. Don't you know that I am probably one of the most responsible people on this planet?"  
  
Bulma looked at him strangely, "Trunks, I swear…"  
  
"Mom…EVERYTHING is gonna be fine."  
  
She sighed and glanced at Bra once more. "Okay, if you insist." Then she left, leaving the house all to her son's responsibility.  
  
-- Later --  
  
"But I don't wanna go to sleep!" Marron fussed, "It's still sunny out!!!"  
  
"Yeah, well, it's pitch black on the other side of the earth!" Trunks stated as he shoved her into the room, "Half the world is sleeping and YOU should be too!!" He shut the door and treaded downstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Oooh, Trunks, this party rocks!" Stacy complimented while dancing to the music.  
  
"Thanks!!" Trunks replied as he joined her on the dance floor. He could see Goten on the other side, dancing with a bunch of other girls.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Marron pressed her ear against the door. "Their having a party down there, Bra." She said to the little 4-year-old next to her, "I can't believe they locked us up in here."  
  
Bra nodded and kicked the door. "Trunks is stupid!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right about that," Marron agreed. "He thinks that this room is soundproof and that we can't hear what's going on." She sat down on the floor and crossed her legs thoughtfully; "I wonder how we can get outta here…"  
  
Bra sat next to her. She, too, tried to think of a way to get out. Then, suddenly, it hit her. "The secret pass-way!!" she yelped. Marron looked at her.  
  
"The what?"  
  
Bra stood up and ran to the closet, "I know this room. Mommy lets me play in here sometimes." She pushed all the clothes aside and began feeling the wall behind. Marron walked over to her. "What're doing?"  
  
Bra didn't respond, but pushed on the wall. Suddenly, it opened, as if by magic. Marron watched in awe as the little girl crawled into the small opening. "C'mon! Follow me!!" she called. Marron shook her head and pursued the girl into the hole. Bra moved on her hands and knees, beckoning for Marron to do the same. The two girls crawled and crawled. And with each movement they made, their surroundings got darker. Finally, after much struggling, Bra stopped in front of a tiny door. She sat back and kicked it open with her legs. Then she crawled out. Regardless of the REALLY undersized opening, Marron was able to fit herself through.  
  
They found themselves in the gravity room. Luckily, for them, Vegeta wasn't around to turn it on.  
  
Marron headed for the door. "Wait!" Bra hollered, despite all the loud music outside, "That's where the living room is!" Marron stopped and turned around. "Hey, you're right." She said, "We shouldn't let Trunks know that we're free, just yet." Then she paused. "Aha! I've got an idea!!" She headed for the other door that led to the hallway, "I'm gonna call Bulma and tell her to come right away. Boy, is SHE gonna be MAD!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Oops…end of chapter. I'm not sure if I should continue this, or start on the sequel. *shrugs* Oh, well. 


	3. A Beach Thing

Mr. Big Jerk and Little Ms. Crybaby

A/N: Hee, hee…I guess I'm not so good at updating that quickly…

*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: A Beach Thing

--Four years later--

(_You_ figure their ages!)

*~*~*~*

"C'mon, Rex!" Marron panted, digging her bare feet into the white sand as she ran. "Hurry up!" It was Saturday afternoon, and Marron was enjoying a good day at the beach with her doggy friend, her family, and the rest of the Z gang. The female adults were chatting, while the teenage and adult males sparred. Little 8-year-old Bra and 4-year-old Pan kept their selves busy, building sandcastles.

Bra was sitting on her butt, working on the Watch Guard's tower, located at the northern part of her 17th century castle. She was determined to do as best as her little 8-year-old hands could do to make it seem perfect. And it appeared to be going very well, as far as she was concerned.

On the other side of the castle, Pan was gathering up moist sand and quickly packing them together. She smacked handful after handful, towering it up higher and higher. To Bra, it sounded as if the 4-year-old was working very hard on her part, so she smiled approvingly at that. But, in truth, Pan had no clue who or what she was making. All she knew was that playing with sand was _fun_.

The sun was high in the sky now, and the day was beginning to take its toll. The poor children were burning like hell, but, with all the fun they were having, they didn't seem to notice. 

*~*~*~*

"Too bad Gohan's not here," Videl stated sadly. "He's stuck at work being miserable, while we're here having a blast. I feel really bad for him." She glanced down at the sand. The women were relaxing under their umbrellas. ChiChi and Bulma were listening intently to Videl. And Juuhachigou paid no attention.

Bulma was leaning back against her beach chair, wearing an authentic straw hat and a pair of classy shades. She reached over and grabbed her glass of iced-tea. After drinking from it, she placed it back down. "Don't worry yourself about Gohan," she said to Videl. "I'm sure he's doing just fine. Besides, this isn't our last beach outing, you know." ChiChi nodded in agreement. "Gohan enjoys his work," she reassured. "He's said so himself."

Videl looked at them uncertainly. "Well, if you're sure," she said, laying herself down on her blanket as a hot breeze blew past them. Juuhachigou sighed and took one look at her daughter playing on the beach before falling fast asleep. 

The rest of the women kept awake and talked for a little bit longer, the subject still remaining on Gohan.

*~*~*~*

Goten dodged another ki-blast and grinned triumphantly as he landed a good kick on his opponent. It was very hot, and he was sweating like a pig. Then he paused and wondered, _do pigs really sweat_?, before he had realized the mistake he had made. And within a fraction of a second, if that really is possible, Goten found himself flying through the air at lightning speed. He crash-landed against a sturdy coconut tree--which still stood despite the impact it had taken--and wasn't all too happy about it. His body slumped to the ground. And he felt a bit woozy. Then he heard laughter and a hand appeared in front of his face. He looked up and realized it was Trunks.

The lavender-haired boy smiled and helped his friend up. "You should never let your guard down," he said. "It just gives your opponent an advantage."

Goten shook his head, in attempt to rid himself of the dizziness. He looked towards the sky and saw his father, Goku, grinning down at him. "I've beaten you again, son!" Goku cheered, doing a silly little victory dance, while everyone watched from below.

Goten laughed at this. "You just wait, dad!" he called up to his father. "Someday _I'll_ be the one dancing!" Then he heard a loud "hmph" behind him and turned around to see none other than…Vegeta.

The scowling Saiya-jin prince brought his piercing gaze up to Goku, who just grinned even more. "I am growing tired of these father-son matches, Kakarot!" he growled, apparently annoyed. "I wish to see _our_ sons do battle again! It should determine which one of them is _stronger_ now!" 

Trunks rolled his eyes at his father. "It's not necessary, dad," he said, earning a glare from Vegeta. "Yeah," Goten interpolated. "We all know _I'm_ the stronger one." He held his head up arrogantly, making Goku and Krillin chuckle at this.

Trunks turned to Goten with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Oh, you think so, eh?" he asked, obviously offended, and Vegeta hid a smile. "Well, then. I'd like to propose a _challenge_--my dear friend--to essentially and _truly_ see who the more powerful one _actually_ is. I've beaten you once, I can beat you again, Goten!"

Goten smirked and hunched over in a mock expression of a wrestler. "Bring it on!!" he roared.

*~*~*~*

The water rose and fell, rose and fell in a rhythm so fascinating that the young blonde couldn't help but stop and watch. Marron inched herself closer--her little pet not following--until she was standing right on the shoreline. The cool rush of the ocean swept past her feet and then back down again. It felt lovely, especially on a day like today. Rex barked enthusiastically and wagged his tail, but he didn't dare touch the water. Marron looked back and laughed. "C'mon, Rex!" she called. "Quit being such a baby!" The dog barked again and sat patiently on the sand, it's tongue hanging. 

Marron sighed and decided to head further into the water, ignoring her pet's behavior. _Sometimes he can be such a handful_, she thought. She stopped walking, when the water had reached her waistline, and turned around. But, unfortunately, in that very instant, she had witnessed the dreadful death of her beloved dog. A giant ki-blast had swooped down from the sky and had taken the poor animal's life. When she saw it happen, everything went bright for a moment and she was carried back by a force so strong that it lifted her and threw her into the deepest parts of the reef. She screamed as she was soaring through the air, but then her screams were muffled when she had made contact with the water. It was a good thing she knew how to swim because if she didn't, she would've drowned!

*~*~*~*

Juuhachigou shot up from her pleasant slumber and looked towards the ocean. The rest of the women had jumped when they had heard the noise. They all looked at each other and immediately ran towards the beach.

*~*~*~*

The water felt cooler, where she landed, than the shore, but that didn't make things any better. On impact, Marron found herself sinking to the very bottom of the reef. It was extremely deep and it took her nearly a minute to swim back up to the surface. As she swam up, she noticed the bright light fading and fading until it was no more. When she finally made it to the surface, she gasped for air. As she panted, she looked up into the sky, where the ki-blast had come from, and saw Trunks with his arms outstretched and gaping intently at the enormous hole in the sand. Then her heart sank when she remembered where her dog had been when the blast had hit.

*~*~*~*

Trunks' eyes went wide with horror when he had realized what he had done. And Goten gasped. 

~~FLASHBACK~~

The two had been sparring in the sky, not realizing they had been moving farther and farther away from their original spot. The older men had not been watching them, except for Vegeta. He had noticed where they were at, yet, he didn't bother pointing it out, for he didn't want to stop the boys just when things were heating up, which was a _big_ mistake.

While they were sparring, Goten seemed to be winning and Trunks was trying his very best to prevent him from doing so. So, after each had had a turn in striking each other, Trunks flew away from Goten, to put some distance between them. And in a desperate attempt to win, Trunks fired a small Kamehameha, which wasn't enough to kill his opponent, but enough to win the whole battle.

Goten saw this coming and quickly used his agility to dodge the giant ball of energy. As he did so, it flew past him and landed on the beach. Both saw who or what was on it. And both saw exactly what happened.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

Trunks turned to Goten. "Look what you've done!" He yelled.

Goten glared at him. "What _I've_ done?! _You_ were the one that fired!" They both began to argue. But no matter how much they bickered, they knew it would not help their situation at all.

*~*~*~*

Marron sobbed uncontrollably into her father's arms, while Bulma ranted on. "You two boys ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" she yelled at Trunks and Goten. "Not only did you kill a poor dog, but you almost injured Marron!" Trunks gazed down at his feet, as if they had suddenly become the most interesting things in the world, while Goten just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I can't believe you two!" Bulma continued. "I thought I had made it clear that you boys stay at _your_ side of the beach. Weren't you listening?! What were you thinking?!"

Trunks looked up at glanced around. Everyone was watching them. Juuhachigou had a deadly expression written all over her face, and he gulped. Krillin wasn't all too pleased either. Trunks had never seen the little man so angry before. His gaze finally landed on Marron, who was glaring daggers at him. He glared back. She might be the so-called _victim_ in this whole ordeal, but he still resented her, ever since the first day he met her. And killing her dog--no matter how much she loved it--made no difference.

*~*~*~*

After everyone had left the beach, Trunks and Goten had gotten what they deserved. And life was miserable for them for a few weeks. But eventually they got back on track and everything was okay again. Goten had apologized to Marron and her family, and it took them a long time to forgive him. But Trunks was too proud to apologize, so he never did. 

And so it ended up with Marron hating Trunks more than ever and vice versa. They began drifting apart more and more, and ultimately stopped seeing or speaking to each other all together. 

Hope didn't seem to be looking up for these two. And let's just leave it at that, for now…

**__**

THE END!

*~*~*~*

A/N: Ha! Finito! Get ready for that sequel! Ya, I know what you're thinking…"A sequel? After only THREE chapters???" It's a pretty big step, but the next story will be even longer than this one. And I won't be so lazy next time. Ciao!


End file.
